


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-上

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-上

# ABO ALLN 軍隊抹布N  
#不做人黑暗文學注意  
#有虐90  
#超級黑暗扭曲暴虐 有粗話  
#不是變態求你不要看  
#我預警打那麼多應該知道我要放大絕

「那麼該來點餘興節目了吧。」

士兵熟練的調笑口吻讓我不經感到疑惑，我並不曉得他們口中說的餘興節目是什麼意思，只是用身為新人應有的姿態乖乖的跟著前輩們去參加他們所謂的迎新派對，一旁的ALPHA士兵轉過對著我露出一個有些令人不太舒服的笑，我眨了眨眼不著痕跡的避開其他人的視線。

「那小母狗在裡面嗎?」

前面帶頭的士兵口出這樣的下流詞語傳入我的耳中，在滿是ALPHA男人的軍隊私下偶爾出些葷話髒話不是太稀奇，但前面幾個士兵的言語卻讓我覺得有些過頭，他們在進行什麼事情我並不是很清楚，但我現在只想快點結束所謂的迎新派對回去休息，而這時我身後傳來腳步聲，轉頭一看我便見到姍姍來遲的長官，這時包括我在內的所有士兵都一起行了個禮。

「忠誠!」整齊的聲音在室內響起，那長官滿意的點點頭對著帶著我的前輩笑了笑，接著轉頭看向我，老實說那上下打量的視線並不是很好受，幸好那長官只是看了一下子便伸手拍了拍我的肩接著轉頭對著那些士兵說道。

「都進去吧，他可等很久了一定很想我們。」

我不曉得是不是我的錯覺，我總覺得那些士兵各個露出詭異的笑容，而且他們口中的”他”又是什麼意思，雖然氣氛總讓我感覺不對勁但在士兵的催促下我還是轉身看著前面的士兵推開眼前的那扇門，門後的場景有些模糊不清，隱約的有一些聲響傳出，似乎早有一些士兵已經在房間裡，然而一個個在我前面走進門的前輩們遮擋住門後的畫面，而在我走進房間之前，我身後的長官似乎輕聲的說了一句我不是很能理解的話。

「你們還可以敘敘舊。」

敘舊?

長官的這句話我不曉得是不是對著我說的，如果是的話確實有些不合理，但是現在門外確實也只剩下我在這，而這時看著我的長官讓我感覺那句話真的是說給我聽的沒錯，但是在軍樂隊的ALPHA專區這裡應該是沒有我認識的人才是，雖然覺得有些疑惑，但長官似乎並沒有要多做解釋反而是抬了下手示意我可以進房間，我想我應該沒有多加深入的必要，於是點了點頭轉身走進房間。

意外的這個房間並不小，裡面包括剛剛帶著我一起來的士兵有十幾個人，人數粗略算起來應該正好是一個班，他們在屋裡並排著似乎圍繞著什麼圈成一圈，而這時傳來的聲音吸引了我的注意力。

「嗚…嗯，嗚呃。」

在那些士兵的身後傳來的聲音和室內飄散的OMEGA信息素味道讓我愣了下神，都是成年男人了該知道的早就知道，我不經想著難道這些ALPHA士兵所謂的迎新派對就是一起看片子嗎?而且甚至還弄來了OMEGA的信息素氣味劑助興的等級。

「欸主角來了，該讓他們敘敘舊啊。」這時一名士兵注意到我的存在、拍了下我的肩膀，接著推著我的背就把我拉到人群中央，對於這種集體活動我還是不大習慣的，不過在軍中這種需要人際關係的地方而且還要維持藝人的形象，雖然不是很願意參加不過我還是半推半就的被那些士兵拉往人群中，途中不斷有士兵重覆著說讓我見見老朋友這樣的話，其實對於他們的話我還是有些疑惑的，我應該沒有認識的人會在這裡才是，在被拉到中間前探了探腦袋。

有些奇怪的是人群的中央並不是放置著一台電腦或是平板播放著成人影集，反而一個渾身赤裸的背影赫然出現在一群ALPHA士兵的中央，地上跪坐著的背影後頸印著密密麻麻的齒痕、身上佈滿了經歷性事殘留的痕跡，我不經睜大了雙眼，地上跪坐的人明顯是個OMEGA、這時我才發現室內信息素的味道並不是什麼助興的OMEGA信息素氣味劑，而是來自於一個活生生的OMEGA。

「熟人來看你了啊小母狗。」

「……是誰。」士兵的話讓我心中萌生出無限的疑問，不自覺的輕聲用只有自己聽的見的細嗓自言自語的問到，我在其他士兵的簇擁下半被迫的往前走，慢慢的繞到那被布條蒙住雙眼赤裸身軀的OMEGA身前。

越是往前一步我發現自己的心跳越是加快身體不自覺的顫抖起來，因為我發現我的腦中正逐漸的在構築出完全不敢假想的猜測，並且令我更加不安的是、我發現自己的假想似乎就要成真，在完全走到那跪坐的OMEGA身前時，我想在場的所有士兵都清楚的聽見我口中唸出的名字。

「學沇……尼?」

※

當車學沇被人推倒在地時他內心是堂皇不安的，他早就聽說過封閉式軍營裡可能會有排擠、欺生甚至霸凌等等的情況發生，尤其是藝人從軍更常遭遇欺壓，因為這些公司曾為他要服役的事情非常擔憂。

一直對外表態自己是BETA的車學沇只有公司的代表和一個經紀人知道他其實是個OMEGA，車學沇甚至連他最親密的隊友都瞞了這麼多年，從來沒有被發現過，連代表都不經佩服，但是最令他們頭疼的還是男IDOL總會碰上的兵役問題，車學沇是組合裡的大哥，一定會是最先遇上這個問題的。

其實男性OMEGA只要去申請免兵役，基本上是百分之百會准予通過，公司一開始也是有意讓車學沇申請，對外再以別的理由掩飾，但是車學沇並沒有同意，除了第二性別是OMEGA他並沒有受過可以免役的傷或其他疾病，在注重入伍的韓國若謠傳出他逃兵役的傳言不止對他自己，對組合也是會大大影響。

而且在娛樂圈打滾這麼多年，車學沇對自己裝成BETA和交際手碗其實有著一股莫名的自信，一再跟的公司表示自己入伍並沒有問題，最後公司還是同意了車學沇入伍的事情，並且承諾幫他打理好讓軍隊除了徵收資料的管理處，不會對外透露車學沇的第二性別。

他就這麼順利的入了伍，事情也如同他預想一般的順利，早早有準備考入了軍樂隊，先是一個月的新兵訓練，雖然身為OMEGA但一直執行著高強度的練習和行程，車學沇的體力並不會比一般士兵差，而且如同他以往在圈內就很吃的開的人來熟性格很快和其他人打成一片。

訓練、結訓、再到後來的分發隊伍、外出路演、公開演出等等，一切都如同車學沇心中安排的一樣順利。

本來應該是這樣的。

所以當他的長官在他生日休假後的不久單獨把他叫去時，車學沇完全沒有任何一絲防備，甚至他還曾經在結訓不久時跟上級們開過玩笑，因為當時給新兵分配的小禮物少了一份，剛好發到他時沒有了，那時他開玩笑的讓長官之後單獨送給他。

車學沇卻沒有想到他無心的這一句話會成為一切的導火線。

「忠誠。」來到長官室，車學沇標準的對著長官行了禮，叫他來的長官面露微笑的歡迎著他從坐位上走到門口，一邊有說有笑的一邊抬手攬過他的後腰往裡頭帶，此時車學沇僅僅只是對於長官如此熱情感到有些不可思議。

「學沇啊，軍對裡還習慣嗎?訓練辛不辛苦。」長官說著拉過他的手摸了摸一邊問到，偏向個人的提問在軍對上下級中有些過度關心，不過車學沇其實沒想太多，甚至以為是因為前陣子正好缺了他的小禮物的事件才讓長官特別留意起他，面對關心他的長官車學沇笑了笑特別打起精神的回應到:「不辛苦，謝謝少校關心!」

「這樣啊，學沇真的是好孩子，來來這邊坐。」長官握著他的手拍了拍，聽了他的回應笑著點了點頭，接著又像方才一樣伸手一攬繞過他的腰後把他拉到一旁的沙發。

「有…什麼事情嗎?」被按著坐在沙發上的車學沇此刻也不經有些疑惑，抬起頭看向對面的人，那長官卻露出一副車學沇在說笑的表情跟著坐到沙發另一邊後，抬手攬上車學沇的肩膀。

這時車學沇才感覺到氣氛似乎有些不大對勁，而這時掌心在他肩膀上下撫摸整個人往他的方向靠的長官讓車學沇更是渾身僵硬，忍不住又一次開口小心翼翼的試探:「是…有什麼事嗎長官大人?」

「說什麼呢、不是學沇讓我單獨找你過來的嗎?」長官的一席話讓車學沇瞪大眼睛，同時那在他肩膀上遊蕩的手在車學沇恍神的瞬間、輕輕滑過衣領下後頸接近線體的位置，這才讓車學沇回過神，那長官似乎以為他是默認，一手捏住他的下巴欺身就要壓上來，嚇得車學沇連忙掙脫開站起身退後了好幾步離開沙發。

面對突然被推開有些錯愕的長官，車學沇不曉得該把視線放到哪裡有些結結巴巴的想為自己解釋，當初自己的話並沒有那種含意:「我…我不是那個意思。」

「……什麼?」被拒絕的長官臉色瞬間垮了下來，神色凝重沉著聲音開口。

「如果讓您誤會我很抱歉。」車學沇不大敢直視對方，低著頭快速的說完話，在意識到長官似乎往他的方向走過時連忙行了個禮，轉身就想逃卻沒想到被對方一把抓住肩膀，車學沇一愣看著離自己不過一步距離的ALPHA心中本能的滋生一股恐懼。

在OMEGA中他的身高算是非常突出的了，與一般ALPHA無異甚至比一些人還高挑不少，但也不知道是不是職業軍人的緣故，對方就算已經是步入中年的年劑感覺還是特別結實，這也讓車學沇害怕對方若硬要動手自己OMEGA的身分怕是要曝光。

恐慌之下他在ALPHA軍官沒注意的時候連忙一掙扎甩開對方，頭也不回的往門口跑去，甚至沒有一點該有的軍禮，只是在拉開門的時候說了一句非常抱歉就逃了出去。

車學沇一邊跑一邊回頭身後那扇門沒有人追出來，跑了好一陣子回到軍營區才聽下腳步靠在角落喘氣，方才發生的事情還心有餘劑，車學沇不自覺的摸上自己平時藏在衣領下線體的位置。

“掩飾劑都用著……不會被發現的吧。”

「學沇哥，你在做什麼?」

突然有人拍了下他的肩膀，讓本來在恍神的人哆嗦了下動作有些大的轉過身，一回頭看到了還算熟悉的面孔，是和他同梯次的一個弟弟，車學沇這才平順了下自己的呼吸，扯出一個笑容說自己只是有點累歇一下正要回去，於是兩人便一起走了。

「宋少校是不是找你啦?怎麼了嗎?」途中車學沇被對方這樣問到，一想到剛才的事情車學沇心裡還是有些疙瘩，連忙搖搖頭隨便找了個理由搪塞過去。

「只是問問看我跟不跟的上訓練，可能因為我是偶像出生怕我不耐操練吧。」

「哈哈哈，那少校一定是沒看過我們訓練，學沇哥可是我們裡面最認真的人之一了。」

那一天車學沇雖然逃掉了但總是會想起那件事情，雖然過了幾天長官都沒有再找他，但只要一看到長官的身影車學沇就會下意識的躲藏害怕對方會再做出什麼事情。

他就這樣心經膽顫的一邊訓練、參加公開演出、路演，期間也修過假出去見了朋友，又這樣過了好一段時間那長官也沒不在有其他舉動，車學沇才有些卸下防備心想對方是放棄了，直到他過了生日放了個假回到軍中突然又被叫去長官室他才又不安起來。

但是這次屋內不是只有那名長官一人，這本還讓車學沇稍稍鬆了口氣，至少有其他長官在對方也不能對他怎麼樣，但他卻沒有想到對方一開口卻是這樣說的。

「學沇就給我們表演一下吧。」

學沇一開始還不是很明白長官的意思，眨了眨眼沒有動作，長官又開口了語氣中帶著些輕挑:「不是藝人嗎，聽說學沇很會跳舞。」

這時車學沇大概有點了解他們的意思了，軍中的上級刻意刁難藝人並不是很稀奇的事情，私下讓表演唱歌跳舞的事情況時常發生，何況他上次還和宋少校有過那樣的意外，這時候如果不聽從反而會給自己找麻煩，車學沇心裡很清楚，於是露出陪笑的笑容問到長官:「那我給長官們表演一段之前路演的歌曲嗎?」

車學沇說著雖然因為沒有音樂自己都覺得有些尷尬，不過還是準備開始擺姿勢打算清唱跳一段離別公式，但沒想到就在他準備開始前又被先前的長官打斷，他揮了揮手對著車學沇嫌棄他選的表演節目無趣。

那長官眼神上下打量了車學沇一下勾起嘴角說著記得他很會扭屁股、賣弄風姿的話，聽的車學沇有些尷尬笑了笑，長官一邊對其他人笑著又指了指車學沇開口，說讓他跳一點性感的舞蹈，車學沇有些不知所措的回應不曉得自己能跳什麼，那些人就開始跟他舉例，說讓他做些趴在地上岔腿扭腰的舞蹈，甚至拿出一些鋼管舞或跳豔舞的視頻給他看。

車學沇咬緊了下唇，心底有些不願，但房裡的長官都起鬨的拍手讓他做的狀態下，他不得不在心裡催眠自己把這當成一個綜藝節目跳女團舞之類的情節，當他做出雙膝跪地岔開腿，手扶著地板塌下柔韌的腰肢的動作時甚至有人吹了聲口哨讓車學沇渾身起了雞皮疙瘩。

在那些人的彼此起伏的叫好聲中他重新起身站直身體，想就此給自己找個台階下離開，卻沒想到那些長官又提出更過分的要求，他讓他把褲子脫了再給他們跳幾首，一邊笑著對其他人說著不穿褲子看起來比較騷。

車學沇這次是真的沒辦法忍受，這完完全全是針對他的侮辱，在那長官提出要求後的下一刻，車學沇馬上冷著臉轉身甩頭就打算離開長官室，但這次他卻沒逃掉在門口直接被擋下來。

「怎麼，又要沒規矩的離開?」

身後傳來那長官的聲音，車學沇轉過頭想開口說他們不收手自己會把事情往上稟報，不過他甚至沒來得急說出一個字，一旁士兵舉到車學沇面前他自己的那份入伍確認書頓時讓車學沇話梗在喉嚨。

最大的原因是因為入伍確認資料的第二性別欄大大的填寫著OMEGA。

「小母狗就應該乖乖的啊，不聽話的小母狗，我們是非常不喜歡的啊。」

在被那群人扯著摔到地面前，車學沇聽見了這麼一句話，他甚至還不曉得發生了什麼事情，為什麼他本來應該被保密的資料會留到他的長官手上，一旁的士兵們一邊壓制著他一人一手捏住他的下顎強迫他張開口，手裡拿著不曉得是什麼的液體就對強灌進他的口腔。

「嗚!嗚唔!咳..咳咳咳什…什麼?」車學沇單手抓著自己的咽喉，帶著一絲甜味  
的液體順著食道慢慢流下， 他的全身開始不受控的顫抖起來，呼吸也漸漸急促，不只是因為生理上，還有心理上竄升的恐懼，那個味道他是知道的，所有OMEGA自我防衛課上都有特別一堂教學課《人工信息素誘導發情藥劑》防禦課。

灌進他嘴裡的是誘發劑，而且劑量似乎還不輕，不出五分鐘車學沇就感覺到自己渾身燥熱意識相發情期時一樣漸漸渙散，也就是對方早有準備。

「你們…這是……犯法。」

「在軍營裡又有誰能知道呢?」

TBC


End file.
